My Bloody Valentine
by ChaosGarden
Summary: AU. GrimmIchi. Everything was going smoothly for Grimmjow and Ichigo, but one carless act by a third party changed it all. This is not your usual Valentine's Day fic.


**My Bloody Valentine**

**Happy -early- Valentines Day everyone! Don't get too sick off eating yummy chocolates. This is a small PSA story for everyone who reads this. You'll find out more later on.**

**Rated M for language and certain situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content outline/ Warning: It's not your usual smutty Valentines fic, there is quite a shocking event and gruesome qualities, but there are some very romantic moments ;)** **Part of the Desk Phenomena universe (kinda more of a prequel).**

* * *

He had been seeing Ichigo for the past year and a half. Their relationship started off rather rocky; Grimmjow used to having things his way, when he wanted to do something, but with Ichigo's doctors schedule, the two were constantly butting heads.

Heated arguments were common between the two until it finally exploded into a raging fight last year on this date, both taking turns swinging punches and throwing random objects at the other. That night, Grimmjow and Ichigo had decided that they were no longer together.

No one had ever said 'no' to Grimmjow and the man, then, just wrote off Ichigo as another romantic phase. Someone he wouldn't care about later on down the road. He would forget the orange haired strawberry that gave him that charming smile whenever he woke up wrapped up in Grimmjow's arms. He would forget the twinkling glint his Ichigo had whenever the younger was in a lusting mood... He would... forget...

Two days later, it seemed Ichigo was going through the same withdrawals and called up an all too lonesome Grimmjow. He too missed Grimmjow in his life.

That night, their relationship hopped up two levels and the blue haired CEO found himself asking his younger companion to move in with him. After all, Grimmjow had more than enough room and money to support Ichigo and his doctors trek. The younger man was all to gleeful with being asked and quickly accepted.

Two days later, Grimmjow found his once empty drawers and closet filled with more clothes that weren't his own. It made a the little bubble of happiness within his heart expand.

He, stone faced and cold hearted CEO of Pantera Enterprise, was slowly melting away from his indifferent demeanor all because of some quirky little strawberry he kept around. A certain strawberry he found himself falling in love with.

Now, even though Grimmjow and Ichigo still had their tiffs here and there, they were never as severe as what happened a year ago. These little bouts of hissy fits always seemed to end in the bedroom, on the floor, couch or, Grimmjow's personal favorite, on Ichigo's desk at work.

He thoroughly enjoyed Ichigo's raging rants about how he shouldn't come to his work. But the thought of someone coming in and seeing them excited Grimmjow to no end. Having Ichigo hold in his cries as he thrust into him bent over the desk...

The blue haired man grinned evilly.

He wondered how long those damn cheap desks would stand upright with all the activities they were exposed to.

"Sir? Are you going to purchase these with cash or credit?"

Snapping out of the memory, Grimmjow glared at the petite brunette standing behind the cash register at the flower shop. How dare she make him loose the mental image of Ichigo's blushing, panting face? The little bit- "Credit."

Pulling out a black leather wallet from his back pocket, Grimmjow handed her a blue and white card which she swiped. "Thank you; one-hundred and thirty seven dollars will be charged to your account. She must be a very special woman if you're buying these." She waited for the machine to print out the receipt for Grimmjow to sign before handing back his credit card.

"Yes." Scribbling down a hasty signature, Grimmjow picked up the bouquet. "He is very special."

He smirked at her widening green eyes and now reddening cheeks before turning and walking right back out of the small shop. Passing through the double glass doors, Grimmjow slipped on his black sunglasses and smirked, remembering how Ichigo always got this look of adoration whenever he slipped on the sleek black shades which matched his equally dark peacoat.

"_I love how well black suits you." Ichigo whispered into his ear as they exited the restaurant after meeting up for a luncheon._

_Grimmjow grinned. "You think it makes me look good?"_

_Brown orbs locked with now heated blue. "I think it makes you look _very_ good, Grimmjow."_

The rest of Ichigo's lunch hour was spent in the back of Grimmjow's car.

Today was Valentines Day. A day where couples emphasized their love for one another by buying a multitude of gifts, going to romantic dinners or getaways. Grimmjow wanted to make sure that his and Ichigo's first Valentines Day wasn't messed up like last year...

Glancing down at the bundle of perfectly wrapped and placed assortment of dark red roses and other extravagant flowers wrapped within red silk, Grimmjow hoped that this and their date tonight would make his younger lover happy.

It wasn't usual for Grimmjow to show this much tenderness but he seemed to give an exception to everything if it involved a certain orange haired individual.

Everything was for Ichigo.

Turning right to head down a couple blocks to his car, Grimmjow was just about to open up the drivers side door when the jewelry shop across the street caught his eye. The street shops were filled to the brim with romantic signs, advertising decadent chocolates or tasty pastries, cards, balloons, stuffed bears, the entire works. Yet this one shop seemed to call out his name.

Checking his watch, Grimmjow pursed his lips. It was a quarter till five, he had to go back to their suite, change and then head over to the hospital where Ichigo was working to pick up the other before their dinner.

Opening the passenger side door and setting the flowers down on the black leather clad seat, Grimmjow shut the door and headed across the street to the jewelry store.

Unlike the bustling flower shop, this store held only two other customers who were examining the rings with a critcal eye. Grimmjow headed towards the necklaces confidently.

He knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Would you like some help today sir?" A pretty blonde woman sounded from behind the glass casings.

Blue eyes scanning the arrangement displayed before him, Grimmjow tried finding something that Ichigo would really like. "Something more along the lines of a promise... nothing too childishly romantic."

She leaned up against the casing, pointing to a strand. "This design here resembles a blooming love. The way the silver strands wrap around one another shows the-"

"Too mushy." He and Ichigo's love lives weren't just solely about love. Grimmjow wanted something that would resemble their relationship as a whole- he wanted something that would resemble Ichigo's determination and perseverance.

That caused her to blink rapidly, trying to process Grimmjow's answer. "What is your partner like? If you don't mind me asking."

"He's a headstrong do-gooder who is more determined about ensuring other's happiness before his own."

She smiled brightly. "I have just the chain for you. Please wait here while I get it out of the back."

Scurrying off into the back of the store, Grimmjow didn't have to wait long before she came back carrying a medium sized black and silver box. "This came in last week. It was going to be up for sale next week but it seems that you are in more need of it now."

Pulling out another silver strand, she held up the thicker chain and explained the meaning of the intricate design. "This one resembles the strength of ones heart and spirit. See how this thin strand weaves around the larger ones? That shows and resembles support and care. It's a more masculine design as opposed to the thinner strands we have displayed out front. I think you're love will like it very much."

Grimmjow nodded. "I'll take it. You know a lot about this."

She beamed at the praise. "As a jeweler, it's proper for us to know the meanings behind what we sell." Moving towards the register, she wrapped the gift and charged the card handed to her. "Thank you for your purchase. Enjoy the rest of your day sir; you and your sweetheart."

Grimmjow nodded, grabbed the black bag contained his necklace and headed out the door.

Hopefully Ichigo will like this, Grimmjow thought as he unlocked his car door and slipped into the drivers seat.

Starting up the engine, he pulled out from his spot and headed down the road towards his place. Fingers tapping along the steering wheel as he sat in aggravating traffic, Grimmjow cursed whoever invented traffic lights. He further cursed the two idiots who didn't understand what a red light meant.

About ten cars in front of him at a large intersection before the highway was a car accident. It didn't seem to be too severe, both drivers and passengers were standing around with the police talking. Gripping the steering wheel, Grimmjow shook it back and forth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He rested his head against it and glared out the window.

It was nearing five fifteen and Grimmjow still had yet to reach home. He was never late to anything. Ever. And with this holding up a multitude of people rushing to get home as well, the entire line of cars sat there in an annoyed collection. Some drivers honking their horns as if that would somehow speed things up.

Another ten minutes later, Grimmjow was ready to walk up to the police and paramedics and bang their heads together. Did they not realize the hell that was piling up behind them because 'they needed to file reports and keep the scene for documentation'?

It seemed that the police got the mental hint and began directing traffic around the two idiots who crashed into one another. With traffic finally rolling again, Grimmjow sped down the highway using the side to bypass cars that were driving below the posted speed limit, earning a honk.

Did Grimmjow care?

Fuck no he didn't! No one had the right to get in the way of his car speeding down the road with their metal junk they called a vehicle. He had places to be and someone to be with.

It was the shortest drive down the highway Grimmjow ever had.

Zipping into the parking garage and finding a vacant space tucked far away from the other cars that permeated the area, Grimmjow kept the flowers and gift sitting in the passengers seat while he raced into the building.

Angrily punching the up elevator key, the blue haired man waited impatiently for the metal box to reach his level and lift him upwards to his floor. An agonizing two minutes later, Grimmjow dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out his key, letting himself into the home.

Pulling off his jacket and flinging it over the back of the black sofa in the family room, Grimmjow began unbuttoning his dark navy dress shirt and tugged it off, allowing for the material to fall to the floor near the closet.

Reaching towards a row of assembled colors, he chose a plain dark burgundy shirt and slipped it on, changed his from his work shoes and pants to a more stylistic fresh set. Moving into the bathroom, Grimmjow quickly brushed his hair, adding gel to keep it clean and set then grabbing his toothbrush and scrubbed away at his pearly whites.

Giving himself a once-over before heading back out of the bedroom, Grimmjow grabbed his jacket, slipped it on and exited the home all under ten minutes. He needed to catch up on the lost time spent sitting in that god forsaken traffic jam!

Sliding into his car again and starting up the engine, letting the loud roar of the silver corvette echo within the packed garage, Grimmjow tore off through the maze of cars. In another ten minutes, Grimmjow somehow made it to the hospital on-time where his younger lover stood waiting expectantly.

Stepping out of the still rumbling engine, Grimmjow gave a smirk at Ichigo's upgraded outfit for the night. "And here I thought you were going to be wearing your white doctors coat out to dinner." Grimmjow planted a kiss on Ichigo's lips, savoring the taste, before pulling away.

"And here I thought you were going to be on-time." The shorter male smiled at Grimmjow's widening blue eyes. "You're two minutes late."

Grimmjow bristled. "I am _not _late."

Snickering, Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's cheeks and brought their lips together again. "I know. I just like teasing you is all."

Grimmjow, feeling all the bubbling anger disappear, wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling the younger man closer to him. One hand wandered down to the younger's butt and grabbed at the supple flesh there, making Ichigo gasp and bat the offending hand away. "Can't go a day, can you?"

Blue eyes glittered joyously. "Not with you walking around looking all sexy."

Ichigo rolled his brown eyes, pulling away from his lover. "Horny bastard."

Grimmjow turned and nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's exposed neckline, making the other shiver. "Mmm, but it is your fault I am like this." He moved in front of Ichigo. "Hold on."

Opening the passengers side door, Grimmjow pulled out the floral arrangement and handed them to Ichigo who's mouth hung open. "G-Grimmjow! Oh my god, they're beautiful!"

Seeing Ichigo smile like that had the blue haired CEO's heart pound a little harder and faster. Fucking Ichigo making him all sappy like this. "You like them?"

Brown eyes danced over the dark red roses before he brought them towards his nose, smelling one blooming bud. "I love them." Smiling from ear to ear, Ichigo leaned up and kissed Grimmjow on his lips, causing the taller man to stagger backwards some.

Good job Grimmjow, Grimjow told himself. Score one for him!

Now blushing, Ichigo pulled out of the kiss and bent down, picking up a decorated bag and handing it to a still smirking Grimmjow. "I bought this for you... Hope you like them."

That was a surprise. Grimmjow wasn't expecting anything in return. Taking the white and red bag, and pulling out the matching wrapped package, Grimmjow's blue brows came together in confusion. What the hell was this?

"Stop being so suspicious!" Ichigo laughed, looking at his debating lover. "Just open it Grimm."

Grimmjow did just that. Pulling at the white layered bow, untying the string and tearing at the paper, Grimmjow's blue eyes widened when he saw a delightful arrangement of his favorite sweets. Ichigo knew him and his secret sweet tooth all too well. "How did you get these?"

They were hand painted, homemade chocolates from only one family owned store. Grimmjow had these chocolates many, many years ago and had enlightened Ichigo about them a while back, never expecting to hold them in his hands tonight- or ever again for that matter. Hell, he didn't even know that the family business was still up and running!

Ichigo smiled. "It's a little secret. A friend, of a friend, of a friend hooked me up."

Grimmjow continued staring down at the decadent box in his hands. "I haven't had these in _years_."

Head quirking to the side, Ichigo's eyes softened. "You like?"

Raising his head, Grimmjow took a hand and ran it through Ichigo's hair, pulling the young man in for a air stealing kiss. "I love you."

Just then, Ichigo's stomach let out a loud grumble, alerting those nearby of its hunger. The orange haired doctor let out a loud burst of laughter. "I love you but I think my stomach loves food more."

Blue eyes rolled. "Tch. Let's get it some food then." Grimmjow opened the passengers side door, allowing for Ichigo to slip into the car. Shutting the door and heading over to his side, Grimmjow got into the car and took off into the busy street heading towards the quaint Italian restaurant Ichigo was so fond of.

Arriving at their destination and being seated in the back at their reserved table, a waiter came by and brought them their menus and drinks. After ordering and engaging in meager small talk to pass time before the food came, Grimmjow's nerves seemed to be more on edge than before when he remembered the necklace he had bought for Ichigo still in his coat pocket before they entered the restaurant.

When the food came, it gave Grimmjow an excuse to not think of the present yet to be given. After finishing off their dinner plates, a desert tray came around and Ichigo picked up a slice of strawberry cheesecake while Grimmjow chose a red velvet cake slice.

"Mmm this is so good Grimm, you have to try it." Ichigo cut off a piece and fed it to the other, grinning with Grimmjow's look of satisfaction before opening his own mouth to receive a piece of Grimmjow's own cake piece. "Mmm that one's good too."

Blue eyes smirked. "The strawberry isn't as good as another strawberry delight I know of."

Ichigo caught onto the little hint and purposely allowed for a bit of white cheesecake cream to hit his upper lip, allowing for his tongue to slip out and lick it. "You mean there's better?"

"I only go after the best."

Ichigo smiled brilliantly at that compliment, ready to reply, but stopped when Grimmjow held up a finger and turned around, digging into his jacket pocket and pulling out a black and sliver box. "Grimmjow... what's that?"

Handing the rectangular box over, Grimmjow nodded. "Open it Ichi."

Doing so, brown eyes widened in shock. "Grimm! I-I can't... This... Wow! Really?"

Grimmjow chuckled at Ichigo's stammering sentence. "Yes. It's for you, you know."

"No shit, I thought you were going to give it to the waiter." Ichigo deadpanned.

Leaning closer, Grimmjow cleared his throat and pointed at the silver woven necklace. "It uh... It means strength of your heart and spirit. And the smaller band means care and support."

"This is amazing Grimmjow... I can't believe you did this all for me." Unsnapping the back hook, Ichigo pulled it on around his neck and re-fastened it. Setting it against his skin, Ichigo looked up at his smiling lover. "Thank you Grimm, it really means a lot to me."

Ichigo stood and leaned over the table, capturing Grimmjow's lips with his own. "You mean a lot to me. Thank you for a great Valentines Day Grimmjow."

Grimmjow felt his pride swell. "Glad you enjoyed tonight Ichigo."

After calling the waiter over and paying the bill, the two exited holding hands whilst walking to the car, sneaking in kisses here and there. As they reached the vacant parking area, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo up against the car and mashed their lips together, making the younger man gasp and push back into the kiss.

Racing his hands through soft orange hair, Grimmjow deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, causing the other to moan. "H-home... now."

Grimmjow rubbed up against Ichigo, hissing at the contact, wishing he could just claim his lover again right here and now. "You're too tempting."

Ichigo snickered, nipping at Grimmjow's ear. "I can do more back at home." Further exciting Grimmjow, Ichigo rubbed his hand along the elder male's still clothed member, earning a warning growl.

They both slipped into the car, both intending on heading home to continue their activities, both not expecting what was going to happen within the fifteen minute car ride. Was it chance or fate that Grimmjow found himself staring at an on-coming car's blaring lights at the very same intersection from earlier in the day? Or was it just strait up bad fucking luck?

He had a green light and pressed the gas pedal to continue onwards with the flow of cars a head of him when all of a sudden, Ichigo cried out. "Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow's reaction was instantaneous. Swerving the silver Corvette trying to avoid the inevitable, to make sure that his side was the one that came into contact first.

He felt himself rolling, still holding onto the steering wheel. Something cutting his face, glass shattering, then nothing.

Everything that happened after was smothered by a thick blanket of black fog.

xxxxxxx

His head was throbbing.

He could hear his heart beat echoing loudly, beating with such force that he thought that it would burst right out of his chest.

Everything hurt, especially his right arm.

Glancing down, Ichigo noticed that it was sliced open due to the shattered glass littering the black pavement he was now lying upon. What the fuck just happened? "G-Grim..." He wispered out, still unable to fully see.

"Ca... e... me?"

"...ood... s... ing."

Mumbled voices were heard above him. Unidentified faces stared down into his own with fear, sadness and worry. Mouths moved but all Ichigo could hear was his ears ringing and head pounding like loud bass drums. Where was Grimmjow? "Grimmjow?"

Where was the shocking blue hair that he knew all too well? "Grimmjow?" Ichigo said, a little louder, causing one person to lean down near him. Feeling pressure against the side of his face, Ichigo immediately glanced towards the closest individual.

Ichigo tried sitting up, but the person closest to him held him down. "Don't move."

Eyes finally clearing and seeing the world in a non-spinning motion, Ichigo's heart wanted to stop in his chest. Brown eyes gazing upon the wreckage, all Ichigo saw was Grimmjow's silver Corvette mangelled on the side of the road. The front end of the car was dented inwards, probably when it hit another car. But what was worse was the drivers side.

Grimmjow's side.

The side where people were still valiantly working to pull the man out of the car. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted out, causing another wave of dizziness and pain to fly across his vision and through his head.

Whiplash, Ichigo told himself. He'd seen too many victims come in to the hospital complaining about neck pains after an accident and knew the symptoms all too well.

Giving himself a check, Ichigo deemed himself OK- save for the slashed arm and possibly sprained wrist. He moved again, but the concerned citizen tried to hold him back down. Ichigo would have none of it. "I'm a fucking doctor." He grimaced when another wave of pain assaulted him. "Let me fucking up!"

The woman nodded and helped Ichigo up, telling him to use her as a crutch as they made their way towards a now freed Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears as he gazed upon his lover covered in blood. "Grimmjow!"

"The paramedics are already on their way." A man said as he crouched down next to Ichigo.

Not really paying attention to what people were saying around him, Ichigo's mind flipped into doctor mode and he tore open Grimmjow's shirt without a care how much shit he'd get from Grimmjow later about ruining one of his favorite shirts. There was going to be a fucking next time if Ichigo had anything to say about it!

A dark bruise was already forming on Grimmjow's left side, signifying internal bleeding. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

It was something Ichigo couldn't get to without proper tools!

Scathed arm roaring out in pain at the movement Ichigo was doing, the young man pushed through it and felt around Grimmjow's body for any broken bones. Finding none, Ichigo's hope meter went up a couple degrees.

Blood covered blue eyes cracked open, making Ichigo once again almost fall apart at the sight of Grimmjow. "G-Grimm, love, please hang in there."

Grimmjow's eyes began closing again, making Ichigo lurch closer towards the other, holding the older man's face between two shaky hands. "Grimmjow, don't you fucking dare. Stay awake!"

As he kneeled over his lover, Ichigo's necklace slipped out from underneath his shirt, dangling below his neck. Grimmjow seemed to have noticed for he moved his hand and touched the still brightly shining silver before a coughing fit wracked his body.

When his blue haired lover began coughing, spurting up blood, was when Ichigo's already wide brown eyes increased to the size of dish plates. Not good. Not good at all! His airways were being clogged up with blood! "How far away-" Ichigo's sentence halted as a rush of pain crossed through his entire body. He had to stay awake and help Grimmjow. There was no way he'd pass out now.

The woman, seemingly to know what it was the injured man was asking, replied. "A good five minutes. They'll be here soon sweetie, just hang on."

Not soon enough, Ichigo thought. He needed to get air into Grimmjow's lungs otherwise he'd drown in his own blood! "Pen."

"What?"

"I need a fucking pen!" Ichigo shouted. Fuck why couldn't anyone listen to him the first time?

"Hun, what are you doing?" The very same woman asked nervously as she watched Ichigo work away, taking apart the pen and only leaving the metallic casing.

Grabbing a dangerously sharp piece of shattered glass lying on top of Grimmjow's chest, the orange haired doctor took a deep, stabilizing breath. "I'm fucking saving my man."

He pressed the deadly sharp glass against the base of Grimmjow's neck, cutting into the skin before taking pen and stabbing it into the hole. Grimmjow's chest rose and fell easily; having bypassed the rest of the breathing system, Ichigo had punctured a breathing hole right into Grimmjow's trachea. That would buy his partner more time till the paramedics arrived. His hands were now covered with his lover's blood. It was something Ichigo had hoped to never happen.

"Grimmjow... please... stay with me." Ichigo pet back blue strands of hair now stained with his own blood. "P-please Grimm..." He leaned down and kissed the top of Grimmjow's head. "I love you."

Everything else passed by almost blindingly without his notice. Sirens wailed in the background and in a matter of seconds, Grimmjow was whisked away by the paramedics, another set of emergency respondents getting Ichigo onto another stretcher and pushing him into an ambulance parallel to Grimmjow's own.

Ichigo wasn't even thinking of other driver. Not at all. As the paramedics asked him questions and patched him up on their way to the hospital- the very one he worked at ironically- Ichigo's thoughts went out to his lover residing in the other ambulance.

He wasn't aware with the time that passed as he sat atop a white examination table while one of his fellow workers cleaned and stitched up his arm. The young doctor informed Ichigo that Grimmjow was in emergency surgery. Surgeon Szayel Granz was the one on duty tonight and the experienced man tended to his Grimmjow's wellbeing.

All Ichigo could do now was wait.

And wait he did. Three grueling hours of waiting in the very same room, on the very same examination table he came in on. The door opened, causing Ichigo's brown eyes to glance up at the nurse. "He's made it Ichigo. We have him stationed in the ICU for the night. You're allowed to see him."

A tremendous wave of relief washed over him. Grimmjow would be alright. Grimmjow would survive.

Walking down the hallway, Ichigo entered the room and spoke with Szayel, going over the ups and downs of the surgery. They had successfully patched up Grimmjow, stitching up the cut open skin and inserting an IV filled to the brim with sedatives for the night.

"You did an amazing job Ichigo out in the field earlier. Never thought you'd have to do something like that, did you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No."

The pink haired doctor smiled. "He's a tough one. He didn't seem to want to give up."

Clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder, Szayel left, leaving Ichigo alone with Grimmjow who was now breathing easily. He was about to grab a chair and sit next to Grimmjow when a police officer knocked then entered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, may I speak with you?"

Nodding, the orange haired man turned and left the room. Once outside, the officer ran of the list of names within the other car that was hit and the one that crashed into Grimmjow's. The man driving had been under the influence. Another passenger in the vehicle explained that they were out with a group of friends and were just heading back home from the bar. The young girl said that her boyfriend didn't seem drunk when they left... He survived with two broken legs and one broken rib. Everyone else was fine. A bit shaken up, but fine.

After Ichigo singed a few report papers and watched the officer leave, he went back into Grimmjow's room, grabbed a chair, and pulled it over towards the blue haired man's bedside.

Their night was going so well... Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears. He could have lost Grimmjow. He could have fucking lost the love of his life tonight. Brown orbs finally releasing the tears, allowing for a salty waterfall to cascade down his cheeks, Ichigo cried into Grimmjow's uninjured side. "G-Grimmjow..."

He grasped the metal tickling his skin around his neck. Ichigo remembered what the older male had said about the necklace; what the silver bands resembled. The very necklace that Grimmjow had given to him moments before the accident... "Grimmjow I love you. I fucking love you alright?" Ichigo leaned over and kissed Grimmjow's cheek.

Before he knew it, his own body shut down, thrusting him into a dreamless slumber. Hours passed, nurses came in and tended to Grimmjow, one pulling a blanket over the young man sleeping by the bedside. Morning came and light pierced through the pulled curtains, the sun's bright rays dancing over now heavily bruising skin.

Ichigo felt something touching the side of his face before moving down his neck to toy with the metal hanging there. Brown eyes opening, Ichigo looked up to gaze into awakened blue. "Morning."

Face scruntching up, Ichigo wanted to fling himself across Grimmjow's body but instead he sobbed into the man's uninjured arm. "You fucking... fucking asshole. You scared me." Ichigo nuzzled the lightly tanned flesh. "I thought I was going to loose you."

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hand touch the side of his face, pulling him upwards so that he'd be able to look into the eyes of the other. "Can't get rid... of me that easily."

Leaning onto the bed, and clambering onto the firm mattress after Grimmjow's OK nod, Ichgio curled himself around the blue haired man's body, making sure that he didn't touch any majorly damaged places. "I was scared."

"Me too."

Ichigo's head turned to look at the other, waiting for Grimmjow to continue. "I saw the car, thought of you, and then nothing. Then, I remember you hovering over me. That damn necklace dangling around your neck..." Grimacing, the elder male shifted some in discomfort as the sedatives began wearing off. "I was scared I wouldn't be able to hold you again."

The rest of the day passed much the same. Grimmjow slipping in and out of sleep, Ichigo, too, napping with his lover close by. Later, Grimmjow was moved into a regular hospital bedroom and Ichigo was given the OK to be released. The younger man never once left Grimmjow's side however. Not once.

Not until a few days later when Grimmjow was released from the hospital did Ichigo leave him to go call for a cab. As the two entered their home, they went right to the bedroom and curled up together. It was too close for Ichigo's liking. Too close to having someone he loved torn away form him by such a selfless, careless act.

To think that everything could have been gone in an instant. Just like that. One mans poor decision could have cost the life of another.

Ichigo leaned up and kissed Grimmjow deeply, pouring every ounce of his being into the kiss. The elder man returned the affection with his own fierce kiss, pulling Ichigo closer towards him, making sure he wouldn't somehow disappear.

Pulling away from Ichigo's tempting mouth Grimmjow, planted kisses down the orange haired boy's neckline just as Ichigo wrapped his arms around his head, threading fingers through smooth blue locks. When Grimmjow let out a low chuckle, Ichigo pulled away and peered at almost glowing blue eyes. "What's so funny?"

Giving a quick peck on Ichigo's lips, Grimmjow smirked and tightened his hold. "Besides the fact that I'm thinking about hiring a chauffeur, I just guessing that Valentines Day is our unluckiest day."

Ichigo nuzzled his head into Grimmjow's chest, listening to the larger man's heart beating at a steady pace. "Agreed."

"Next year we're not going anywhere."

"Stay in bed all day." Ichigo sighed lovingly.

"And have sex all day."

Brown eyes rolled. "Is there anything else you think of _besides _that?"

Grimmjow chuckled again. His low baritone rumbling through Ichigo. "Can I think of anything besides you? Nope. Can't."

"I love you, you bastard." Ichigo's eyes softened and he smiled. "I'm happy that you're here."

"Me too Ichi." Grimmjow settled down, feeling another tired wave crash over him, zapping out all his energy. Ichigo fell asleep in an instant, bundled up underneath the blankets and lying right next to a natural heater. Gazing down at the now soundly sleeping man, Grimmjow ran a free hand through those beautiful strands of orange hair. "Me too."

Lives are affected by whatever choice you make. Make sure it's a good one.

* * *

**This Valentines Day, make sure you cherish someone you love dearly and don't do something that you'll regret. And most importantly, don't drink and drive!**

**Hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please leave a review. As a humble author that's all I can ask for.**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
